The RainWing Royal Challenge
The RainWings have developed a custom for challenging their queen for the throne that does not end in death, unlike the other dragon tribes. This method requires the current queen to pick a contest, and she and the challenger compete for the throne. The winner becomes queen. Queen Magnificent's Challenge After having returned from the Night Kingdom, Glory demanded that Queen Magnificent rescue the kidnapped RainWings. Yet, Magnificent refused on account of being too slothful (she wasn't bothered that only fourteen were missing), and Glory challenged her for the throne, thus she would be able to organize an army to break into the Night Kingdom and save the RainWing prisoners, (''if ''she won). On the day of the challenge, Glory discovered that Queen Magnificent had assembled a team of all the queens (Exquisite, Grandeur, Dazzling, and Fruit Bat) to compete in five prominent competitions. She invited Glory to pick a team, hoping that Glory would select her friends, The Dragonets of Destiny, to compete in contests which consists of the abilities of RainWings. Glory, who cleverly realized Queen Magnificent's trick, selected Kinkajou, Mangrove, Jambu, and after a while thinking, Tamarin. The Treetop Race Jambu and Queen Exquisite competed in the Treetop Race. During the first round, Exquisite was slightly ahead, but Jambu began to put more distance between himself and the trailing queen. However, during the last round, as Jambu neared the platform and Exquisite began to catch up, a sloth, presumably one of Queen Exquisite's many pets, threw a vine in Jambu's face, slowing him, strangling him, and throwing him just inside the ring of trees, disqualifying him automatically, although he wouldn't have won seeing as Exquisite had touched the platform already. Glory accused Exquisite of cheating, but the RainWings denied it, and since Glory couldn't prove they cheated, the contest continued. The Fruit Gathering Contest Mangrove, who collected fruits in remote areas with his partner, Orchid (until she went missing), was selected to compete against Queen Dazzling in the Fruit Gathering contest. Queen Magnificent had previously stashed nineteen fruits of different variety in preparation. Dazzling had eaten three while "gathering," leaving her with sixteen, while Mangrove had collected seventeen varieties. Magnificent, baffled, had let slip the words, "There were nineteen!" and Handsome, who was judging, had picked up on it, but Mangrove still won. The Camouflage Contest Glory, who did not think that she would do particularly well in any of the other contests, volunteered for the camouflage. Queen Magnificent disguised herself as a few bananas, and Glory watched the other RainWings, who had been playing these sorts of hide-and-seek games since they were dragonets, to get hints of where Magnificent might be. She successfully found the queen. Glory hid herself on a tree, pressed against it, and added a small fake blue tree frog to her back as a trick. However, Queen Magnificent flew to Sunny and Silver, and scaring them. The sloth made a beeline for Glory's tree, and Magnificent found Glory twice as fast. Handsome did not seem very impressed, but it was clear that Magnificent had won. The Flower Hunt Tamarin, the royal gardener, was a blind dragon (of course, Glory didn't know that when she chose Tamarin). However, Kinkajou assured Glory that Tamarin would be able to find a flower through her nose. During the flower hunt, Tamarin stood sniffing the air for a scent of the flower, while Queen Fruit Bat, her competitor, searched through bouquets of flowers to look for the right flower. As soon as Tamarin made a move, Magnificent hissed to catch Fruit Bat's attention, and Glory warned Tamarin to move fast or else lose the contest. Tamarin found the flower in one of the bouquets littered around the treetop race platform, hidden inside the others, and Tamarin won the flower hunt. The Venom Targeting Glory was reluctant to let Kinkajou take the venom challenge, especially because she'd heard Bromeliad's complaints about Kinkajou, but the little dragonet assured Glory that she would be able to take the challenge. Kinkajou failed miserably against Grandeur in distance, but both Kinkajou and Grandeur were able to easily hit the targets in the venom accuracy test. However, on the third and last target, just as Grandeur was about to shoot, a sloth (possibly Exquisite's) appeared and Kinkajou leapt forward to push it out of the way, endangering herself. Grandeur's venom hit Kinkajou's wing, and Grandeur looked horrified. In a panic, Glory tested her venom against Grandeur's, finding that the two counteracted each other, and stopped the melting of Kinkajou. Grandeur, realizing that Glory was also of royal blood, forfeited, crowning Glory as queen of the RainWings. However, the challenge ended on a sour note when the Clay reported that Starflight had gone missing, presumably to warn the NightWings of an impending flow of a RainWing army. Category:RainWing History Category:RainWings